In recent years, silicon carbide (SiC) has begun to be employed as a material of a semiconductor device. As a semiconductor device employing a silicon carbide substrate, there has been proposed a semiconductor device in which a transistor element and a Schottky barrier diode (hereinafter, also referred to as “SBD”) are integrated.
For example, according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-194127 (Patent Document 1), a silicon carbide semiconductor device has a DMOSFET region and an SBD region. The SBD region is a region different from the DMOSFET region. For example, according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-229570 (Patent Document 2), the SBD is constituted of: a portion of a drain region of the field effect transistor not covered with a gate insulating film; and a metal. For example, according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-88326 (Patent Document 3), the SBD is formed between two cells of a MOSFET.